


Блондин

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Хассан видела, как доктор подхватил жену на руки и перенёс через порог, заметив, что в прошлый раз упустил эту деталь и теперь грех её не исправить.





	Блондин

Хассан не ненавидела своих хозяев, но и не испытывала к ним большой симпатии. Мысленно словам «хозяин» и «хозяйка» она неизменно придавала насмешливо-презрительное выражение. Доктора Фэйна порой было жаль — так любит свою жену, что не замечает творящегося под носом, обзавёлся рогами, которым любая антилопа позавидует. О миссис Фэйн Хассан вообще задумывалась редко,считая, что та попросту не стоит этого.

  
Забавно было наблюдать, как миссис перепугалась, когда наконец прозревший муженёк собрался везти её куда-то там в глушь навстречу холере. На взгляд Хассан, месть была дурацкая, можно придумать десятки не менее изощрённых и больных способов без угрозы для собственной жизни; но раз доктор выбрал именно такой вариант, это его проблемы. Хассан больше волновала судьба её рабочего места — надо ли искать нового хозяина или ей по-прежнему будут платить, чтоб она присматривала за домом. Второе предположение оказалось верным.

А месяца через три хозяева вернулись. Мало того, что оба живые, так ещё и счастливые, смеющиеся. Хассан видела, как доктор подхватил жену на руки и перенёс через порог, заметив, что в прошлый раз упустил эту деталь и теперь грех её не исправить. Миссис рассмеялась громче, прижимаясь к мужу, потом поцеловала его. Хассан аж передёрнуло от эдакой идиллии.

Впрочем, немного порадовало смятение хозяйки, когда стало известно, что в гости вот-вот приедут её родители.

По отцу Китти очень соскучилась, но предстоящая встреча с матерью не вдохновляла.

Всем своим знакомым миссис Гарстин патетично говорила, что едет в Шанхай, поскольку её девочка в ней нуждается, бедные дети — Уолтер и Китти — столько пережили, им теперь необходима сердечная забота и поддержка близких. На деле женщине попросту хотелось хоть немного погреться в лучах славы зятя и дочери.

Миссис Гарстин урвала для себя максимальное количество этих лучей и за несколько дней проживания в Шанхае завела новых знакомств раз в пять больше, чем Уолтер за несколько лет.

Но счастье омрачили слухи. Пара-тройка новых знакомых намекнули, что её дочери следовало бы вести себя более подобающим или хотя бы более осмотрительным образом. А когда намёки были отброшены в сторону, выяснилось, что Китти не раз видели в обществе какого-то блондина — то вечером подле театра, то в выходные на побережье за городом, то недалеко от собственного дома. И хотя созерцать доводилось издали, ясно было, что отношения у миссис Фэйн с неизвестным мужчиной более чем дружеские — двое держались за руки, обнимались, а один надёжный свидетель уверяет, что наблюдал поцелуй.

Чисто по-женски миссис Гарстин понимала дочь. Когда тебе достался скучный и непривлекательный муж, хочется чего-то большего. Кого-то большего. Чего греха таить, миссис Гарстин самой всегда нравились блондины. Но как же репутация? Неужели нельзя быть осторожнее? Что за глупое безрассудство?!

Претензии женщина высказала, но в ответ получила лишь ухмылку. Китти отмахнулась от разговора, раздосадовав мать.

Ещё сильнее миссис Гарстин раздосадовалась на следующее утро, обнаружив дочку в объятьях уже небезызвестного блондина прямо посреди гостиной. И это в воскресенье, когда Уолтер дома и может появиться тут в любую минуту!

Блондин стоял к миссис Гарстин спиной, на нём была самая простая одежда — штаны да рубашка, наверняка без галстука. На светлых взлохмаченных волосах лучи утреннего солнца играли золотом. Руки беспардонно обвивали талию Китти, да и сама Китти не отставала — наглаживала блондина по спине, по плечам, по шее, страстно так, с нажимом.

\- Китти! - охнула родительница.

Парочка замерла. Затем блондин повернулся, и женщина охнула снова.

\- Доброе утро, миссис Гарстин, - улыбнулся Уолтер. В этой улыбке лёгкое смущение перемешивалось с беззлобной насмешкой — не над тёщей, а над ситуацией.

\- Доброе утро, мама, - выдала Китти из-за плеча мужа. Она не смеялась, но глаза искрились весельем.

\- Доброе утро, - пролепетала ошарашенная миссис Гарстин и машинально осклабилась по всем правилам хорошего тона. Она впервые видела зятя с не зачёсанными волосами. Надо же, как причёска — или её отсутствие — меняют человека... - Кажется, сегодня прекрасная погода...

\- Изумительная, - согласился Уолтер, сохраняя в общем и целом серьёзное выражение лица и не выпуская жену из объятий.  
Китти же хихикнула, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь.

_Конец_   
_(11 марта 2018 г.)_


End file.
